


fever dream

by seaofstxrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bisexual Iwaizumi Hajime, Bisexual Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, makki and mattsun are little shits who aim to cause Chaos, oikawa listens to FRANK OCEAN SO TRUE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaofstxrs/pseuds/seaofstxrs
Summary: There’s this guy that comes into the café every day, Iwaizumi muses, a guy with brown hair that looks tousled by the wind and the most beautiful hazel eyes he’s ever seen. And he can't get him out of his head.Iwaizumi wants nothing more than to know his name. And maybe ask him out on a date.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	fever dream

**Author's Note:**

> hi folks!! this is my first iwaoi oneshot but i plan to write many more >:) thank you to everyone who beta read this, especially emilia (@SHIGATAKl on twitter)!! i hope you all enjoy!! (also yes the title is fever dream because fever dream by mxmtoon was what i was listening to while i wrote this)

_There’s this guy that comes into the café every day_ , Iwaizumi muses, _a guy with brown hair that looks tousled by the wind and the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen. And I can't get him out of my head._

Earbuds in, blue hoodie always on when he comes in every day. He orders the same thing every time: a tea and a muffin. When he was in a good mood, it seemed, he’d order a pastry. He’d always move to the right side of the café, where the seating was, and sit at the furthest table from the counter. He’d pull out his tablet, or his manga, or even just his phone, and do his own little thing for about 45 minutes, and then leave. He’d come back the next day and repeat.

Iwaizumi wanted nothing more than to know his name.

His coworkers, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, two of his friends, were sick and tired of Iwaizumi going on and on in the break room about how pretty this guy was and decided to make Iwaizumi run the cash register all of a sudden when they saw the man come in the next day. Iwaizumi, in a flustered panic, quickly collected his cool and greeted the man with a newly steadied voice.

To which he responded, “Hi, can I get an Earl Grey tea with some sugar and…” He pondered for a second, then decided on, “a cinnamon roll?”

 _So today was a pastry day,_ Iwaizumi thought.

“Sure. Anything else for you today?” He asked politely, the man blankly staring at him for what seemed like forever.

“That’s all,” the man said with a shimmering smile that could have made Iwaizumi’s heart melt. He noticed the man had his earbuds in, and after he was done swiping his card, Iwaizumi asked for something that seemed so trivial but meant the world to him.

“Can I get a name for your order?” He asked with a face as red as the holiday decorations surrounding the café.

“Oikawa.”

There was finally a name to the pretty face that’s been plaguing Iwaizumi for months.

“Dickwads,” Iwaizumi muttered as he passed by his coworkers on the way to make Oikawa’s tea. Hanamaki and Matsukawa then proceeded a high-five under the counter while Makki was making a latte for the previous customer.

After getting both the tea and the cinnamon roll for Oikawa (he would now use his name on every rising opportunity), Iwaizumi decided to be bold and hit two birds with one stone.

“Here’s your tea and your cinnamon roll.” Iwaizumi said.

“Ahh! Thank you so much!” Oikawa’s face lit up, and he took the plate and the cup from Iwaizumi, about to turn on his heel.

“Uh, I have a question for you, actually,” Iwaizumi nervously stated, Oikawa’s eyebrow raised in questioning.

“What song are you listening to?” Iwaizumi blurted out.

“Oh! Uh, hold on a minute,” Oikawa pulled out his phone and unlocked it. “Chanel by Frank Ocean.” He said with a seemingly flirty wink.

Oh my god.

Iwaizumi felt like he had hit the jackpot.

“Sorry if this seems unprofessional, but can I get your phone number?” _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes,_ he thought, his heart beating out of his chest.

“Sure!” Oikawa said with wide eyes and a grin. Iwaizumi rushed out from behind the counter and met Oikawa in the seating section, phone at the ready. They exchanged numbers, and Iwaizumi let him enjoy his tea.

Once Oikawa was walking out the door, instead of using the alternative entrance like he always did, he came to the counter and motioned Iwaizumi over.

“When do you get off work Saturday?” He questioned.

“Three. I get the morning shift on Saturdays,” Iwaizumi answered. “Wait, did you-“

“Want to go out on a date? Yes,” Oikawa finished.

“Oh... oh! Uh, okay. Alright. Meet me outside here at three after I get off work?” the spiky haired boy said with a growing red hue.

“Sounds like a deal.” See you then... oh, I never caught your name.”

“It’s Iwaizumi.” He answered with a now fully red face.

“I’ll see you Saturday then, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said with a wink as he disappeared out of the door.

The small bells rang as the door was opened and quickly closed.

Iwaizumi felt like the luckiest guy alive.


End file.
